Bone implants are widely used for stabilizing fractured bones.
US 2009/0157078 for example discloses a cannulated screw for repairing defects in the humerus or the femur. Part of the screw does not contain a thread but holes through which cement may be introduced into a void into the bone. This device comprises a screw head on one side of the implant which requires the screw to partly extend outside the bone. The other end of the implant is threaded so that the screw is only fixed in case the thread can be fixed inside the bone on the side opposite of the screw head. Such an implant is limited in its applications.
WO 2012/142032 discloses a method and a device for bone preparation. The device comprises an insertion structure with perforations through which a fluid may be introduced into the bone. The device may be used for internal fixation of fractions or can be implemented into possibly weak and/or cancerous bone. The fluid may be bone cement. The implant part of the device is fixed on the outside of the bone and is therefore very complicated. Furthermore, several implants are used in one bone, which weakens the bone tissue due to the number of introduction channels.
WO 2012/066236 is directed to a device combining two intersecting implants for preventive or curative treatment of fractures of the femur. The intersecting implants are fixed relative to each other and thereby prevent any movement of the implants. Such a device can only be applied in bones that allow for intersecting implants.